


Loveable

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff In The End, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people thought Eren is a masochist for liking Levi. Little did they know, Levi can be surprising in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveable

It was a normal day for the Special Operations Squad. Well as normal as you can get in this barbaric world. There hadn’t been any mission these past few days for them.  The sun was bright, the sky was clear, it was perfect.  Meanwhile, all member of the squad were having a lunch in the dining room , minus their leader, Levi.  He had to attend a meeting with Irvin , leaving the second in command, Erd Gin to keep their insane member out of trouble.  Everything was going so well. They were satiating their hunger peacefully when suddenly the only female member of the squad broke the ice.

 

“Hey Eren, are you a masochist?”

 

The words slid through the red haired girl flawlessly, without any hint of hesitation. Her eyes fixated on the youngest member of Special Operations Squad, Eren Yeager.  She was sitting right next to him, her face was a little bit too close, making the poor teen winced uncomfortably.

 

It took a while before the brunet finally replied while tilting his head ,”Pardon ?”

 

Petra inched closer to Eren,whispering to the boy’s ear, “I said, are you a-“

 

“HOLD IT PETRA”

 

Auruo who was sitting next to Eren interrupted. He grabbed Eren’s away from Petra and said ,” The hell you think you are?! Don’t you dare hogging that brat all by yourself ! We all want to know too! “

 

“Ah , right. Sorry.” The said girl then leaned backward, giving the brunet his personal space back. She coughed up before she continued,” You see Eren, we were wondering whether you are a masochist or not. Since we’re bound to stuck together for a long time, I think it’s best if we know our team mate inside out.”

 

“Yes, I think it’s a great idea too.” Eren nodded his head, face still in a slight confusion ,” but what is a masochist ?” he asked.

 

“Oi brat, the hell? Are you kidding us? You seriously don’t know what a masochist is?!” Auruo exclaimed.

 

“Shut up Auruo!” The red head yelled at him, then her face brimmed in solemn smile when she continued ,” You see Eren, masochist is a person who can have pleasure from being humiliated or hurt in a certain level. Of course, you can be honest to us. We’re all a very open minded people here.”

 

Hearing the explanation, Eren’s eyes wide in shock. He shook his head frivolously,” I-I’m not a masochist at all ! I don’t even like pain, why would you think I am?”

 

“But ! You seems so infatuated to Corporal ! Even though he kicked you mercilessly during your trial ! He may be a great leader and soldier but he lack social skill so much it hurts ! He never smiled, NEVER. He’s evil , pure evil! How can you still like him?!”

 

“Like?! I don’t like him ! No, I do like him.. BUT in admiration kind of thing! And Corporal is not that bad, he’s really nice!”

 

All of the member gasped in shock. This is the first time they ever head someone said that their leader is kind. Levi, the humanity strongest soldier, the solitude titan killing machine .. IS KIND?!

It took them some good time to process the thought before Auruo, the sloppiest mouth in the squad said ,” Are you out of your mind? Why on earth would you said that Corporal Levi is kind?”

 

Eren seemed to be in deep thought before he finally answered , “ It’s a secret !” He said with the smile he rarely shown since colossal titan broke the wall. Everyone in the room swore that smile can even cure cancer. Eren looked so serene, it felt like his childhood innocence was being poured to that smile.

 

Petra was about to hug this cute little creature beside him when suddenly a loud crashing noise heard from the door.

 

In a second, their attention shifted to the source of the commotion. There laid the poor wooden door, barely hanging with its broken hinge. The Corporal stood there, face looked aloof and bored like usual, hands crossing right in front of his chest. His slanted eyes scanned the room, and stopped when he found his prey. He walked nonchalantly toward Eren, pulling him from the chair, literally dragging him away. The captured boy looked baffled but he didn’t say a word, letting the stronger man hauling him as he please.

 

Just before they leave the room , Levi stopped and turned around, his thumb pointed at the broken door.

“Petra, fix this.” Was the only thing he said before he continued to pull Eren away. Leaving his squad in confounding silence.

 

~*~

 

The two of them reached Eren’s room in basement. Levi  opened the door, without destroying it like the one in the dining room and threw the teen to the bed. He loomed over the eager brunet , his onyx eyes met with the brunet’s emerald one. The distance between him and Eren is only an inch away.  Both of them could feel each’s breath taken, each breath let away.

 

“What was that?”  The Corporal broke the silent, he positioned himself and straddled the brunet. His hand caressed Eren’s face, brushing away any imaginary dust.  The rough finger stopped at the pink plump of flesh called lips. He pushed the bottom lips, letting the trail of white teeth visible to him.

 

“Smiling idiotically to other people…Who gave you permission to do that?”

 

His other hand, suddenly grabbed Eren’s neck, almost choking him. “Really Eren, I just leave you for a moment to handle some urgent matter and you already fawning around?”

 

In a just split of second, the veteran soldier took of his leather belt and bound the brunet hand tightly. He pushed the interfering arm upward , letting the sight of baffling teen clearly seen by him.

 

“Seems like you are in a need of some discipline.” Was the last word Levi said before he captured Eren’s lips against him.

 

His kiss was forceful, so dominating against the willing teen. The intake of the oxygen almost forgotten to the two of them before the brunet given up and opened his mouth, letting Corporal’s tongue invaded his hot cavern. The dance of the tongue was inevitable, two of different flesh clashing each other, seeking for pleasure. Levi  keep on exploring every inch of Eren’s mouth. The softness of the flesh, the taste of their saliva mixed together was so intoxicating. He craved for more and more. He demanded more of the brunet, more of HIS Eren.

 

Mouth still locking, Levi’s hands took action. Every article of the hindering clothing was gone, leaving the young brunet bare. His hands boldly caressed Eren’s toned abs, to his perked nipple. Pinching them slightly to gain more pleasure for the teen. Which did the work perfectly. Eren’s body jolted upward at the sudden touch, the need of air was intolerable, he finally pulled away from the kiss, gasping heavily for air.

 

The string of mixed saliva between the two of them was the only one connection between their mouth before it finally gone in a second.  Levi’s hand now went up, cupping the younger one face in both hands. He gently licked the sweat dripping across the brunet’s face. Savoring the taste just like a predator. A trail of butterfly kisses marked Levi’s lips journey toward the bridge of Eren’s nose. He clasped their forehead together, eyes locking together.

 

“I love you Eren.”

 

He pulled the brunet again for a kiss, but unlike the heated one before, this one was so full of his affection toward the defenseless teen. It was like he was pouring all his feeling toward the brunet. It felt so warm, so breath taking. Eren couldn’t help himself and started kissing back. Their kiss was so innocent compared to the one before. Only lips clashing, but still, it felt so fulfilling.

 

“Please, untie me Corporal Levi” Eren pleaded.

 

“Levi. Call me Levi”

 

“Levi-san, please untie me.”

 

The older one untied the belt, the red mark of brushing between flesh and leather is so visible.  A sudden pang of guilt invaded his heart, Levi’s face looked so hurt. He gently hold the bruised hand, kissing each of them apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry, I hurt you again.”

 

“Don’t be. Wounds can heal, bruise will disappear. But you, will always be with me, right Levi-san?” Eren said with a smile on his face. It was the same smile like the one he showed in the dining room. The same serene, the same ethereal look.

 

Levi pulled their body together, hugging the brunet. They were so close, so glued to each other that they could feel each one’s heartbeat thumping in sync.

 

“Yes, yes yes ! No matter what, no matter when, I’ll be by your side! I won’t let anything harm you, be it titan or human!” Levi said in determination. His eyes was so sharp, he was ready for everything.

 

“Thank you, Levi-san.”

 

The Corporal once again laid the brunet down. He went down for Eren’s neck, leaving visible kiss mark and bite marks all around the soft skin. When he finally reached the pink nipples, he slowly licked them before biting them slightly, careful not to hurt the brunet. Everything he did, he did oh so gently, like handling fragile porcelain. Eren was so precious, so loveable, so dear to him. He kept on wanting for more, inching downward , relishing everything of his brunet. 

 

As he finally reached Eren’s hot arousal, he hold it with one hand and blew hot air from his mouth to the tip, teasing it adoringly.

 

“Ah, I know you like it when I tease you.” Levi smirked cunningly. He knew what to do to please his possession. From the drawer beside the bed, Levi picked up a lube. Pouring plenty of the slimy substance on his hand.

 

He let it wiggled on his hand for a bit to warmed it up. Eren always cringe if he use cold lube after all. When he think the substance was warm enough, he stroked Eren’s shaft with it, along with his puckered hole. His hand playfully stroked from the base of Eren’s penis to its tip, while his other hand carefully slid a finger toward Eren’s hole. He can felt the brunet tensed up at the penetration, so he occupied Eren’s mind with another french kiss.

 

While his tongue busy dancing with Eren, he finally able to put his whole finger inside, and the second after a while. The two fingers did scissoring motion, stretching the flesh for what’s about to come later. He brought his other hand to caress every inch of brunet’s body. Oh how he love the sensation of his Eren’s body. His skin was so nice to touch, so fit in his hand. The pulsating chest, the bead of sweat formed on Eren’s body, the blush adoring Eren’s face. He love it all, everything about the brunet make him went mad with love.

 

When he thought Eren was stretched enough, he positioned himself toward the entrance. Before he did anything, he asked for clarification from the brunet just for precaution

 

”Eren, are you ready?”

 

Without making any sound, Eren nodded and in a brink of second, Levi pushed his whole shaft inside the brunet. Filling Eren’s hole with his arousal, molding the flesh around to his shape. Eren’s body tensed up immediately , he grasped for the bed sheet around him to Levi dismay. The Corporal grabbed Eren’s hand and put it around his back. The only one Eren should cling to is him. He won’t accept any other else.

 

With his hand wrapped around Levi, Eren pulled him down, he love kissing Levi. It felt so good, so heart warming. When the kiss broke, Eren then said the final word ,” Levi-san, please move.”  


  
And that what it took for Levi. He thrusted into Eren, trying to reach the depth of Eren’s inside. He knew where to thrust, the rhythm, everything needed to bring the young teen to the peak of pleasure, he knew it all. When Levi hit his prostate, Eren’s vision went white for a second. Tears started to form on the corner of his eyes, mouth gasping with pleasure, his cheek adorned deep red. Even with his clipped nails, he still managed to dug Levi’s skin which would leave mark on it.

 

They keep on going pleasuring each other, with constant kissing from both of them. They felt like they were not individuals anymore, their moves were in sync, each knows what would brought them pleasure. Levi kept on thrusting, even when Eren’s precum was leaking out, some dripped on Eren’s stomach, some on the white bed sheet.

 

“Eren, I’m coming!” Levi said between his rugged pant.

 

In response, Eren tightened his embrace on Levi and whispered to his ear, “ Me too, Levi-san, please come inside me!”

 

After a few more thrusts, Eren clenched up, tightly holding Levi’s shaft and he came. White liquid spurting out of his tip, making a mess on his abs. At the same time, Levi too, jerked inside him pouring his hot seed inside the awaiting brunet. He pulled his penis from the hole, making some of his cum leaking out. Eren was exhausted, his eyes barely open and he was panting heavily.

 

Levi leaned in, kissed Eren’s cheek lovingly and said ,” Sleep Eren, I’ll take care of the rest”

 

Trusting his Corporal’s words, Eren slowly drifted to sleep. He felt so contain, so full with everything. He rarely could get any decent sleep when he first knew he can shape shift into titan, but since his feeling came across with Levi, everything turned 180 degrees. Sleep never felt so comfy, the touch of someone never felt so calming. He never knew the joy of loving someone could bring him up to the cloud.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
